To Shock the Batman
by PhoenixDivine
Summary: When closing down the mansion for the evening, Alfred goes to Bruce to see if there's anything he needs before turning in. Needless to say, nothing is ever as gleefully exhilarating as teasing the Batman. Implied Bruce/Wally-Batman/Flash


**To Shock the Batman**

When closing down the mansion for the evening, Alfred goes to Bruce to see if there's anything he needs before turning in. Needless to say, nothing is ever as gleefully exhilarating as teasing the Batman. Implied Bruce/Wally-Batman/Flash

x-x-x-x-x

"Master Bruce?" Alfred called from the stairs in the BatCave.

"Alfred!" the man choked back, surprise written across his face.

He raised an eyebrow at the man sitting at his console. Bruce hardly ever allowed his emotions to be shown, even to him. The fact that he had (apparently) managed to sneak up on the man was a shock all its own, much less that he let his surprise show on his face.

He decided to let it go. Bruce was just a man whom was also a man prone to deep concentration. He was probably just…caught off guard when being shaken from his reverie.

…The whole being "caught off guard" bit still didn't sit well with the butler either, but he had already decided to let it go and leave the whole rationalizing business alone.

He'd already learned to give up rationalizing many of the Batman's odd quirks long ago.

"The maids were just leaving, sir. They wanted to know if there was anything you needed before they went on their way."

"Oh. No. They're free to go. Thank you, Alfred." Bruce's arm shot forcefully under the desk and his jaw tightened almost imperceptibly.

Alfred tilted his lightly head in curiosity, but decided to let this go as well. "Very good, sir. Is there anything else you will be needing before I retire for the evening? Some tea maybe? Or perhaps coffee if you are planning on working late?"

"Coffee. Yes. Coffee would be great," he practically stuttered out.

_ Now what in the _world_?_ Stuttering was just outside of enough.

"Bruce," he softened his tone to the more casual one he used when referring to him as family instead of employer. "Bruce, are you alright?"

He actually saw a fond smile lightly trace the man's face. A rarity, but understood and appreciated. "Yes, Alfred, I'm fine. Sorry. I'm just a bit…" he ran a hand through his hair briskly, "…distracted."

"Of course, sir," he replied gently with the tiniest incline of his head. "Then I will be back shortly with your tea."

"Yes, thank you," and he shifted lightly in his chair, face tightening minutely again.

Alfred turned to climb back up the stairs and shook his head in disbelief, pondering what could possibly be troubling his charge. Something was obviously off if the man didn't catch his planned slip of the tongue. "Distracted" indeed!

_ He was practically jumping out of his skin. Almost as though he was nervous. But what reason does he have to be nervous of me? It isn't as though he was doing anything of obvious underhandedness._

_ Although, I'm not sure Bruce does anything "obviously" these days. Underhandedness in particular. _

_ Still, not likely._

_ He _was_ at the CaveCom. Perhaps he was researching something private or for the League?_

_ Doubtful. He made no attempts to close anything when he did notice my presence. In fact, what was bothering him seemed to be behind the view of the desk. _

_ An injury perhaps? _Bruce was of an age now where he was mature enough to come to Alfred immediately with injuries instead of "toughing it out" until Alfred scolded him as he had done in his solo hero-ing days, but he wouldn't put it past the man to drift into old habits.

He sighed. Scolding it would be then. As he reached the bookcase which would take him out of the Cave, he out of habit looked at the screen to his right to make sure all the doors and gateways to the Cave were secure. He offhandedly noted that the passage that was usually reserved for Tim and his motorcycle was unlocked. Odd, seeing as how the bright red machine was parked peacefully beside the Batmobile and Master Drake had been at his video games enthusiastically for a manner of hours now. He simply shrugged, locking the portal, then remembering that this was also the door that other League members used to stop by on occasion and they probably didn't think to lock it behi-…

Alfred stopped midstep. He slowly turned back to look down the stairs and peek at him again. His head was cradled in one hand, elbow resting on the desk while the other was one again _underneath…_

Underneath the desk!

Nervous about _being caught!_

The butler blushed the tiniest bit and rolled his eyes.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred called from the top of the stairs, his professional bravado renewed.

The head shot up, and he once again had that same deer-in-headlights look on his face.

"Yes Alfred?" he choked back.

_ Oh for heaven's sake._ He shook his head lightly. There were few people Bruce would trust enough to bring to the cave while not in his Batman guise that wouldn't just use the front door…and only one in that group-to the best of his knowledge, anyway-who…well…

"Shall I fetch coffee for two?" he called down.

Bruce's eyes actually widened. "I'm sorry?"

"Mister West." Alfred probably shouldn't goad the man, but the way Bruce's jaw dropped a little was priceless. "He usually drops by on Thursday evenings. Shall I anticipate his arrival?"

Bruce's jaw snapped shut, and Alfred allowed himself a chuckle.

"Yes, Alfred. I'd like that. Thank you."

"Very well."

x-x-x-x-x

There. I'm published. Huzzah! :D

Might do a second chapter detailing what was happening on the other side of the desk. Heavens know nothing with Wally is ever predictable.

You know what to do.


End file.
